goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Omar misbehaves at McDonald's (Sarah West's version)
Characters *Omar-Young Guy/Charlie *Omar's mom-Julie *Omar's dad-Diesel *Roy Koopa-Alan *Ludwig Von Koopa-Simon *Iggy Koopa-Steven *Lemmy Koopa-Ivy *Larry Koopa-Kimberly *Wendy O. Koopa-Julie *Morton Koopa Jr.-Dave *Clerk-Joey *Police Officer-Brian Plot Omar did not get what he wanted at McDonald's. Just for that, He got grounded for what he did. Transcript *(May 12, 2019, Richmond, Virginia USA) *Omar: Hey, Mom. *Omar's mom: What is it, Omar? *Omar: Can we go to McDonald's? *Omar's mom: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's voice) *Omar: Why not? *Omar's mom: Because we're watching The Pebble and The Penguin on DVD. *Omar: But, Mom, I hate that movie, and besides, i want to go somewhere, so let's go to McDonald's! *Omar's mom: Omar, for the last time, the answer is no. *Omar's dad: Hey, Julie, tonight's movie night is cancelled! Because i have to go to work now. *Omar's mom: Did you hear that, Omar? Your dad said that tonight's movie night is cancelled. That means we can go. *Omar: Yay! *(At McDonald's) *Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you? *Omar: I'll have twenty chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke, and an Oreo McFlurry. *Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of Oreo McFlurries. *Omar: What? You're joking, right? *Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a soft serve cone instead? *Omar: Why? *Omar's mom: Because, Omar, they're out of Oreo McFlurries. Why don't you have a soft serve cone instead? *Omar (Maliyah Evans voice): NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF STUPID OREO MCFLURRIES! *Omar's mom: Keep it down! You're in a restaurant. You can either have a soft serve cone or nothing at all. *Omar (Maliyah Evans voice): NEITHER! I WILL UNLEASH MY ARMY OF MONSTERS AND DESTROY THIS AWFUL RESTAURANT! *(Omar unleashes an army of monsters. The monsters destroy the restaurant and attack the customers as the dust cloud forms, including the Koopalings) *Omar's mom: Omar, how dare you cause a monster rampage at McDonald's? Now we have to pay for the damages and a huge hospital bill! That's it! I have no choice, but sending you home and think about what did. *(In the car) *Omar: (Jet's crying sound effect) *Omar's mom: Stop crying, Omar. I told that you kept acting up, you won't get anything at all. I shouldn't have asked you if you wanted to go to any restaurants in the first place. *Omar: I know, Mom, but I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back to McDonald's and get that soft serve cone? *Omar's mom: No! We're going home and that's final. *Omar: No! I'm not going home! *Omar's mom: Oh yes you are! There will be no more going out or TV for you. When we get home, you're going to bed! *(Meanwhile in the hospital) *Iggy: Ooh, being crushed by a large table really hurts! *Larry: I feel you, Iggy. *Ludwig: Guys, I'm so sorry about that incident at McDonald's. You guys must be seriously hurt. *Lemmy: No, Ludwig. It wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before that jerk caused a horrible rampage. *Wendy: I know, right? I bet he got grounded for his actions. But we're pretty upset that we got banged up during the scuffle. *Morton: It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I've never seen anyone unleash an army of savage monsters to destroy a public place before. *Cheatsy: Neither have I. Man, I sure wish these troublemakers here in GoCity didn't have such a horrible temper. *Roy: Yeah, don't we all? *Iggy: You know, I kind of get bored when I'm in the hospital, recovering from a serious injury. What should we do, Ludwig? *Ludwig: Well, this room has a TV. Wanna watch some shows or movies or something? *Lemmy: Oh, yeah! I bet this TV has some great shows and movies. *Morton: I think so, too. Hey, Ludwig, can you get some The Magic School Bus books for us to read and some toys to keep us company? *Ludwig: Sure! Have fun channel surfing! *(Ludwig gives Iggy the remote, and the bed-ridden Koopalings turn on the TV and look for some channels they like) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2019 videos